Sheffield Tragdey
by dancefan93
Summary: What happens when Maggie is in a terrible car accident similar to the one that killed her mother? The whole house hold is heartbroken. Why can't Fran help them through this? Well, read and find out. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Fran and Max tried their hand at a relationship, after breaking up due too much arguing. Fate brings them back together two years later, when one of the children is in a tragedy. Will they get back together or not?**

** Fran was watching TV when her favorite show was interrupted by breaking news. She looked at the screen. When the announcer came on she listened carefully. **

** "Just when you think things couldn't get any worse for this family. Their oldest daughter is in a car crash. She was hit in a head on collision with a car driving on the wrong side of the road. Margret Sheffield had been transported to Memorial Hospital." Fran sprang up at the name. She didn't wait to hear the rest of story. She grabbed her car keys and drove to the hospital. As she got there she saw Max, Niles, Brighton, and Gracie sitting in the waiting room. She slowly went over and sat down a few chairs away. Gracie looked up and saw Fran.**

** "Fran!" Gracie ran over and hugged her. Brighton looked over and did the same. Max looked less pleased. He looked at Niles.**

** "What is she doing here? Do you think she's here for Margret?" Niles shrugged. **

** "It is possible. The news was national taking up every channel. I wouldn't be surprised. Remember sir, she was their nanny. They formed a relationship, she loves them and they love her." Max looked over and watched as his two youngest children; hugged their former nanny. Max thought about the fight that broke them up.**

_**Flashback**_

_** Max and Fran had been dating for six months and fighting for most of it. **_

_** "Fran, please just stop your excessive babbling. I will not go to some play just because you think it's worth taking a look at."**_

_** "You know this is the hundredth idea that you have turned down for tomorrow." She took a deep breath. "This isn't working is it?"**_

_** "Finally, you see if my way." That got Fran really mad.**_

_** "Well, fine, then. We're through." She headed for the front door and turned around after opening it. "If you ever think about calling me Maxwell Sheffield… don't! Now you what you're losing go to hell!" She slammed the door and that was the last time Max, or Niles, or the children had seen her. **_**The doctor came in and told the family that they could see Maggie. Fran didn't think it was a good idea to go with the family. She waited until they left. After an hour, she saw them come out of the room. She slowly got up and went into Maggie's room. Her heart broke seeing one of the children lying there so helpless. She took a chair over to the side of the bed. She took one of Maggie's hands in her own.**

** "Hey Maggie, it's me Fran. I've missed you so much. I've missed everyone. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. I never meant to hurt any of you. Especially not your father; I believe I still love him. I hope you wake up Maggie. I love you so much, angel. Please Maggie, I don't think your father came losing you the same way he lost your mother. I know Brighton and Gracie can't. I know that you and Brighton had your differences, but you guys love each other. I highly doubt Niles could take it. I'll die Maggie; I never should have left you guys. Please wake up Maggie." Fran began to cry. Max had been listening the whole time. He thought that once thay had broken up, he would never see her again. Now, she was sitting at his oldest daughter's side. He thought about going up to her but decided against it. He just stood there listening to everything that was going on in that room. Fran looked up at Maggie and saw a woman standing next her. The woman had tears in her eyes. She had short blonde hair and was dressed all in white. Fran knew who this woman was but couldn't put her finger on it. The woman stroked Maggie's head and kissed her forehead. The woman then whispered,**

** "My little girl." Fran's eyes went wide when she realized that it was Sarah. She let go of Maggie's hand and stood up. "No, it's fine you can stay, Fran." Fran was amazed that she knew her name. "I can't believe that this happened." Fran nodded. She couldn't believe it either. **

** "I feel responsible. If I never left them, maybe I could have prevented this." Fran wiped some tears from her eyes.**

** "It's not your fault. I don't blame you one bit. Max won't either. I blame that person driving on the wrong side. I have to go now, you might want to turn around, there's someone I think you might want to see again." With that Sarah was gone. Fran turned around and saw Max standing in the doorway. **

** "Oh, Mr. Sheffield. I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to come here and make sure she was okay. I'll go now." She grabbed her purse and rushed past Max. Max grabbed her arm and pulled her back. **

** "If you think you're getting away from me again, you're crazy." Max pulled her into a deep kiss. Fran immediately kissed him back. Fran pushed him away.**

** "Mr. Sheffield, we can't do this to ourselves again. Especially not under the circumstances, we aren't doing this again. We broke up because we aren't right for each other." **

** "Fran, we were rushing things, if you remember correctly, we were engaged three weeks after we declared our love for each other."**

** "Mr. Sheffield, please don't remind me. That was probably the best night of my life, agreeing to marry you." Just then, they heard Maggie begin to stir. Fran rushed to her side and Max took her other side. Maggie slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Fran.**

** "Fran?" she asked weakly.**

** "Yes, angel, I'm here." She was stroking her head the whole time. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay." Fran kissed her head. Maggie turned her head and saw her dad.**

** "Hi daddy." Max gave out a breath of relief.**

** "I'm glad you're okay. Do you remember anything? Where were you going?" Maggie closed her eyes and breathed heavily.**

** "I remember almost to the destination and then this bright light and then waking up here." **

** "Where were you going?" Maggie looked over at Fran. **

** "To your house, Fran." Fran was confused.**

** "Why, why were you coming to me?" Maggie's eyes filled with tears.**

** "Because I missed you. I felt like I lost another mom when you left and I was coming to bring you back with us." Fran's heart filled with guilt. She felt terrible that Maggie almost died because she was coming to see her. "Fran, I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. I was the one who couldn't take dad dating these gold diggers at least that's what C.C. called them. I want you and dad back together. Please we all miss you." Fran didn't know what to say. She knew that she wanted to get back together with Max more than anything. She also knew that Max would have his hands full already. She took Maggie's hand in her own. **

** "You know that I want to come back, angel; but you also that it would take me a very long time to trust your dad. I can't just come back and be the nanny. You and Brighton can take care of yourselves now you don't need a nanny."**

** "I'm asking for my nanny back, I'm asking for my best friend back." Maggie began to cry now. "Please, Fran, please come back." Fran's eyes began to fill with tears just looking at Maggie. Fran gave Maggie a little hug being careful not to hurt her.**

** "I'll tell you what, I come over and visit." She looked at Max. Max nodded all he wanted to see his daughter happy again. **

** "May I speak to you Fran?" Fran nodded. They went out into the hall. "Fran, I have no problem with you coming back. The whole house has been terrible without you. Truth be told, I haven't been able to find a nanny that connects with the children as much as you did. I would greatly appreciate it if you came back, if not as the nanny then as a good friend." Fran's heart skipped a beat, he wanted her back. Fran thought about it for a brief second. Going back would mean that she could try to save whatever friendship she still had with Maxwell, but it also meant that she would have to see the face of the man that broke her heart two years ago. She finally decided to put the needs to his children before hers. She agreed to come back. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Fran arrived at the mansion a day before Maggie came home from the hospital. She had been visiting her all the time. The only reason she didn't go today was because she had to move her things into the mansion. She offered to go get Maggie but Max wanted some alone time with Maggie. Fran caught up with Brighton and Gracie while they waited for Max and Maggie to arrive. In the car, Max couldn't look at Maggie. Maggie noticed this and she broke the silence in the limo.**

** "Dad, I know that you're mad because Fran is coming back, but did ever think that now maybe you can get her back. Maybe this accident was a blessing in disguise. Fran was supposed to come back into our lives." Max still didn't respond. Maggie didn't exactly know how to word the next part. "I saw Mom before I woke up." That got Max's attention, he looked directly at her. "She told me that Fran was in my hospital room. She also told me she didn't care what it took but to make sure that Fran came back. Dad, she's knows that you love Fran and she's okay with that. She wants you to be happy and she knows that Fran does that. Whether you want to admit it or not, you know that Mom's right." Max let out a sigh.**

** "She is right, Margret. I just felt so guilty loving Fran while I was still in love with your mother. It didn't feel fair to either of them."**

** "Dad, Fran knows that you're still in love with Mom. She knows that no matter what, there will always be a special place in your heart for Mom. She's not trying to wipe her out of our brains. She encourages us to talk about her. When you proposed, she sensed that we were still nervous about having another mother and she talked to us about it. We spent about two hours just talking about Mom. Dad, you let five years slip with Fran as nanny, do you really want to lose her again? This is your last chance, take it." They had just pulled up to the mansion and Niles helped Maggie out of the limo and up the stairs to the door. Once inside, she was attacked with an ambush of hugs from her siblings. Max walked in and asked to see Fran, he led them to the office. **

** "Fran, I know this is going to be hard for you but, I'd like to try a relationship with you again. I've realized that I've missed you too much not to at least ask. Before you say anything, here's how it would work, you would set the pace. I wouldn't do anything without asking you first. Except proposing of course, if I ask you then there's no surprise. I won't do it as soon as I did last time. As soon as I feel that we are both ready then, I will ask. I will of course…" Fran covered his mouth with her hand.**

** "Max, can you shut up so I can say yes?" Max's eyes went wide. Fran took her hand away and replaced it with her lips in a light brush against his. She smiled and left the office. Max let out a sigh of relief, he loved that fact that Fran had agreed that it was a good idea to try a relationship again. He walked out of his office with a smile on his face. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three years since Fran and Max decided to give a relationship a try, Max was pacing in his office. Fran walked in and stopped when she saw him. **

** "Problem, Max?" Max jumped when he heard her.**

** "Oh, Fran, I didn't hear you come here. Do you need something?" Fran shook her head and sat on the couch. "Then, what is it?" Fran gestured him to come over. He obeyed and as soon as he was close enough, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him to her, and kissed him. He more than happily kissed back. "Oh, I see your point." Max said when they pulled away. Fran smiled as he turned around and sat at his desk. Fran got up and sat on a corner of his desk. **

** "The children were hoping we could go out tonight for dinner."**

** "Absolutely, that goes together with my plan for tonight." Max said not realizing it.**

** "What's this about a plan?" Fran asked interested. **

** "You'll see tonight." Max said grabbing something out of his desk, kissed Fran, and walked out. Fran sighed and walked out. Gracie came into the living room and saw Fran sitting there.**

** "Hey, Fran, are you okay?" **

** "Yeah, Gracie, I just don't know why your father is avoiding me." Gracie threw herself at Fran and hugged her tight. "Whoa, Gracie, what's the matter?" **

** "Last time you said that, you left us. Please don't go again." Fran wrapped her arms around her. **

** "Don't worry, Gracie, I'm not going anywhere… except to find your father." Fran got up and walked to the kitchen hoping Max would be there. He was. "Maxwell, we need to talk." **

** "Okay, sit down, what's on your mind?"**

** "Well, why have you been avoiding me all day today?"**

** "I wish I could tell you, but then that would ruin the surprise." Max said as he got up and turned to leave.**

** "You're not breaking up with me are you?" Max stopped in his tracks. **

** "No, of course not; I let you get away once and it killed me, I'm not making that mistake again." Fran smiled. She knew that he wasn't breaking up with her, than what was the big secret. She decided to ask Niles. Niles came into the kitchen just then will a huge smile. Fran grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "Okay, Niles, I know you know what Maxwell is planning what is it?" Niles took her hands and took them off of him.**

** "Miss Fine, as much as I would tell you, he swore me to secrecy." **

** "Niles, please, I'm going out to my mind with worry." Fran whined. **

** "Miss Fine, I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Fran pouted. She couldn't wait until dinner. Finally, it came. She got dressed and got in the limo. After arriving at the restaurant, Fran seemed less stressed. As dessert was being served, Max put his plan into action. When Fran wasn't looking, he took out the ring he had bought last week and put it on her cake. Fran turned around and looked at het piece of cake. Sitting there was a three caret engagement ring. She looked at where Max's chair was and he wasn't there. She looked next to her and he was next to her on one knee. **

** "Fran Fine, will you marry me?" Fran blinked and tried to find her voice. **

** "I-I-I- Absolutely!" Fran said. Max got up, put the ring on her finger, and kissed her. "I'll be sure make it work this time."**

** "I'm looking forward to a challenge." Fran laughed and kissed him again. **

**THE END**


End file.
